Retailers and product manufacturers are in the business of selling products, and to stay competitive, they must continually consider how products are perceived by customers. Although product fixtures by their very function typically serve a supporting role, they are a key component in creating customer perception. The function of product fixtures is to facilitate profitability by enhancing products while maximizing use of retail space. While retailers of lower end products may focus more on the retail space aspect and higher end retailers focus on enhancing the image of products and the retail store, both types of retailers use product fixtures to increase sales.
A poorly designed, manufactured, installed or maintained fixture can destroy an otherwise positive product image. A product fixture should focus attention on the product and never call attention to itself by wobbling or impeding access to the product. Such problems are frustrating to shoppers who may then unconsciously associate poor quality with the product or the store.
Certain products are best displayed with faceout or waterfall displays. Such displays allow product, such as garments, to be stored and displayed in an optimal way for highlighting the product and ensuring that sufficient stock is ready and available for selection and purchase. Faceout and waterfall display brackets can be mounted on wall standards or freestanding fixtures.
Wall standards are typically elongated chrome structures having numerous slots for attachment of brackets for display devices, such as shelves, hooks, faceouts and waterfall displays. One advantage of the use of wall standards is that the display devices can be placed at various levels as products and stock changes. Wall standards also provide some stability if installed properly. Unfortunately, the stability provided by wall mounts is limited by the security of the engagement of the slot to the attachment members provided on the display members.
Freestanding fixtures provide flexibility because they can be moved around the store, however they present an additional stability problem. Such displays can wobble. The problem is magnified with the use of faceout and waterfall accessories, which can increase the wobble factor. The instability of same chrome fixtures is a safety issue and also detracts from the customer's shopping experience; both of which are bad for profitability.
In addition to stability issues, typical slot walls, whether of metal or wood, require a great deal of labor to manufacture. It would be preferable to bore holes, however it has been previously impossible to create a single piece fixture that can be readily engaged and disengaged with a bored opening. Pegs created for round holes freely rotate and cannot support a cantilever bracket of any length. Moreover, the typical chrome displays do not tend to enhance the image of products and stores. Many high-end retailers and manufacturers seek product displays that support and enhance the desired image.
One approach is the assembly shown in FIG. 1. Assembly 1 includes a peg 4 attached to three-spaced disc members 7,8,9 for engaging a hole 3 drilled in a support 2. One of the end discs 7 has a diameter that is less than the diameter of the hole 3 and can be placed through the hole 3. Once disc 6 is passed through hole 3, a portion 6 of peg 4 is allowed to rest within hole 3. The middle disc 8 has a diameter that is large enough to conceal hole 3 when the portion 6 is resting within hole 3. Middle disc 8 also helps retain peg 4 within hole 3. The outer portion 5 of peg 4 provides a place to hang a garment, and outer disc 9 serves as a stop for a hanger.
While the device shown in FIG. 1 provides an attractive fixture, it suffers from significant drawbacks. For example, while peg 4 can appear stably fixed to the support 2, the peg wobbles within the hole and can be inadvertently removed when a hanger is removed from the peg. This could be hazardous to an unsuspecting customer or employee and could result in significant liability. In addition, due to the design, the outer portion of the peg cannot be much longer than the depth of the hole or the peg will fall out of the hole. With a support 2 having a depth of about ¾ inches, the design has a limited capacity of one to a few garments, which does not facilitate economical use of retail space. Moreover, customers are forced to search for the stock that relates to the display, which does not promote sales. Therefore, the design shown in FIG. 1 does not solve the need for attractive, image-enhancing fixtures that are economical and versatile.
The challenge has been to design fixtures with positive image qualities that are functional, stable, versatile and space-efficient. Therefore, a need remains for new product fixtures.